Robo-Fortune
Robo-Fortune is a robot created by Brain Drain in the likeness of Nadia Fortune. She is a playable character in Skullgirls Mobile. Robo-Fortune is a variable threat neutraliser. She can play as either a close-quarters fighter or a ranged fighter and can inflict a unique status effect: Power Surge which instantly removes a percentage of the opponents health when they use a blockbuster. However, in order to achieve her maximum potential you need to commit to one play style per fight as her move set does not combo well with each other. As a robot, Robo-Fortune has many different utilities that are used to eliminate her opponents. They range from lasers cannons, extendable and rotatable limbs from her body, giant chainsaws, proximity mines, homing missiles and the ability to self-destruct. She can also eject her head from body and a new one will come in place of it. Only three heads can be out; simply making a new head will cause an old one to disappear. She can use the heads as torpedoes that have homing capabilities, land mines, and missile launchers. If Robo-Fortune performs her taunt successfully, the number of missiles launched will increase. These weapons can be used for zoning-related purposes. Play-wise Robo-Fortune is difficult to learn as her combos are very different from most characters and her unique status effect Power Surge is very situational. Her blockbusters also have an added layer of complexity as they have a huge casting time where a clever opponent can punish you. Furthermore, a lot of her Blockbusters do not combo after the usual full ground and air chain and some of them even have downright detrimental effects. Her Circuit Breaker BB for example allows her to move faster but she damages herself when the countdown expires. Despite that, Robo-Fortune is a fearsome fighter in the hands of a skilled player and is capable of reliably dishing huge amounts of damage while bringing a whole lot of utility. Futhermore, Robo-Fortune is unusually good at corner combos thanks to her Rotation hazard special move. She was added to the game in patch 3.2. Abilities Variants On mobile devices, tap on the variant text to navigate to their page, not their card. Bronze: Silver: Gold: Diamond: Headrones After unlocking Robo-Fortune's Character Ability, you can spawn headrones by activating the Character Ability button in the lower left. Up to 3 headrones can be created. Afterwards, new "headrone control" options will be available to you on the HUD. Tapping these three buttons will do different things. * RAM - Robo-Fortune commands a headrone, if one exists, to home in on her opponent and detonate on contact. * IMPACT - Robo-Fortune commands a headrone, if one exists, to bury itself in the ground in front of her and act as a landmine. * SALVO - Robo-Fortune spends all existing headrones, commanding them to fire a barrage of mouse missiles, or "moussiles," into the air. The moussiles track her opponent's horizontal position and rain 4 missiles from above after a short period of time. If Robo-Fortune manages to perform a successful taunt, her next headrone will rain 7 moussiles per headrone instead of 4. Special Moves Blockbusters Combos Robo-Fortune can play as either a close-quarters fighter (rushdown) or a ranged fighter (projectile) but to achieve her maximum potential you need to commit to either one of these playstyles and tailor your moveset to achieve your intended strategy. Mixing strategies in a single combat is not recommended as Robo-Fortune's special moves and Block Busters (BBs) usually belong to either one of these categories and usually only chain between themselves. Notes: '' * ''G5 means a chain of 5 normal ground attacks. (Usually by tapping 5 times on the screen) * Up or Launcher means the normal move that sends your opponent in the air (usually by swiping up) * A5 means a chain of 5 normal air attacks. (usually by tapping 5 times after having launched your opponent) * Dash means a dash attack (swipe right twice) * Trip means a trip attack (swipe down once) General Notes: * Catastrophe Cannon Alpha does not combo naturally after your classic G5 or G5-Up-A5 combo as the AI is generally smart enough to block BUT an inexperienced opponent may sometimes do nothing resulting in an imperfect combo. * If Robo-Fortune performs her taunt successfully, the number of missiles launched per head drone will increase from 4 to 7. * You can press headrone to launch an upwards attack if you are very close but it works only against Beowulf and Big Band. Rushdown Playstyle * G5 > Trip * G5 > Up > A5 > Trip * G5 > Up > Rotation Hazard > CC Alpha * G5 > Up > Rotation Hazard > Circuit Breaker > CC Alpha (becomes CC Gamma) * G5 > Up > Rotation Hazard > Circuit Breaker > Magnetic Trap * G5 > Up > Rotation Hazard > Assault Battery > Theonite Beam * G5 > Up > Rotation Hazard > Assault Battery > Circuit Breaker > Magnetic Trap * Headrone - G5 > Up > Impact * SITUATIONAL ** (Right Corner) G5 > Up > Rotation Hazard > Magnetic Trap > Assault Battery ** (Right Corner) G5 > Up > A5 > Rotation Hazard > Assault Battery > Magnetic Trap ** Headrone - G5 > Up > Impact > G5 ** (Right Corner) G5 > Up > A5 > Fidget Spinner > Assault Battery Projectile Playstyle * G5 > Trip * G5 > Phaser Burn * G5 > Up > A5 > Trip * G5 > Up > A5 > Theonite Beam * G5 > Up > A5 > Fidget Spinner > Theonite Beam * Headrone - Really Talks > Salvo > Grab > Theonite Beam * Headrone - Really Talks > Salvo > Grab > Fidget Spinner > Theonite Beam * Headrone - Really Talks > Salvo > Grab > CC Alpha * Headrone - Really Talks > Salvo > Grab > Circuit Breaker > CC Alpha (CC Gamma) * SITUATIONAL (When opponent is dashing towards you) ** Variable Cutter > Theonite Beam Gallery Robo_Fortune_Character_Ability Category:Characters Category:Robo-Fortune